Prelude
by jessica11021
Summary: Quinn se sent seule depuis la mort de Puck. La nuit, elle parcourt la ville à la recherche d'un quelconque sentiment qui puisse la sortir de sa léthargie.  Se souviendra-t-elle?


Voici donc ma première fiction de Glee. ^^' Au départ, je comptais seulement écrire un petit texte pour dénoncer la dépression. Mais une chose en entraînant une autre...

Comme personnage, j'ai trouvé que Quinn était la mieux adaptée à cette histoire. (Même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé). J'espère que vous n'en verrez pas d'inconvénient? Si vous avez une meilleure suggestion de personnage ou un commentaire à faire n'hésiter surtout pas. ;)

* * *

><p><span>Prelude<span>

La ville s'était assoupie depuis quelques heures déjà. Aucune voiture, aucuns piétons. Nuls bruits ne venaient troublés l'atmosphère pesante qui y régnait.

L'air était lourd et la neige frivole. Au loin, nous pouvions entendre les flocons au sol crissés, des pas se rapprocher.

Une jeune fille arrivait.

Tranquille…pieds nus, vêtu d'une courte robe. Insensible au froid glacial et chantonnant une vieille chanson depuis longtemps oubliée, elle semblait heureuse. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, la briser. Rien ni personne. Son beau visage resta de marbre lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur le banc en fer devant l'église. Ses cheveux coincés derrière ses oreilles glissant de ses épaules.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle attendait. Attendait qu'on vienne la chercher. La mort, la maladie, le bonheur, l'amour. Qu'importe! Elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose. Avoir des émotions. Se sentir triste ou en colère contre elle-même. Peut-être heureuse aussi. Comme tous ses ados autour d'elle. Toutes ces personnes qui croyaient vivre dans la joie et le bonheur.

Une grimace de dégoût traversa ses traits le temps d'une seconde.

Jadis, elle avait été ainsi. Recherchant la présence de d'autres personnes, puisant dans ses réserves pour calmer la douleur toujours présente dans son cœur. Secouant la tête, elle se replia sur elle-même, serrant ses genoux contre sa frêle poitrine. Elle ne devait pas laisser les souvenirs affluer. Leur permettre de prendre le dessus, de la contrôler pour en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Elle reprit la chanson là où elle avait arrêté. L'étau qui enserrait son cœur s'éloigna un peu. Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle était toujours allongée.

La neige tombait de plus en plus dru et le paysage était maintenant recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche.

L'extrémité de ses membres avait bleui depuis un moment.

Elle continuait à marcher.

Les traces de ses pas, dans la neige fraiche, prenaient un moment avant de s'estomper. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus aucune trace de son passage.

Le temps laissait sa marque, immanquablement.

L'adolescente s'arrêta devant une ancienne boulangerie. L'odeur de pain frais et de brioche chaude fit frémir ses narines. Rouvrant ses yeux azur, elle soupira de tristesse et reprit sa route.

La chanson était terminée. L'horloge de l'église sonna trois coups. Le silence reprit son dû et l'accompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

Une charmante petite maison blanche aux volets rouges se tenait devant chez elle. Elle regarda à peine l'affreux gnome qui tenait la garde dans le jardin et monta les marches menant à l'entrée. Grâce à la clef trouvée sur le cadrage de la porte, elle entra et à pas-de-souris, la jeune fille s'allongea dans son lit.

Le lendemain, à la même heure, une jeune femme de 17 ans parcourait le village à la recherche de son bonheur, ou de ce qui mettrait fin à sa souffrance.

La lune, en seule amie, éclairait son chemin et l'observait paisiblement. Une voix douce débuta une mélodie, tant de fois chuchoter.

Les étoiles scintillaient comme pour lui envoyer un message maintes fois répété.

L'immense cloche sonna trois coups. Le temps s'étira. La fille attendait.

Encore un peu…

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et tira sur la lourde porte de l'église. Son visage resta impassible tandis que le vent éteignait les cierges à l'intérieur. L'obscurité lui répondit en écho à ses doutes et ses peurs. Ses pieds franchirent tout naturellement l'entrer. Affrontant la peur, endurant le dur contraste de température.

Un son funeste ampli la salle. L'orgue s'était mis à jouer. Elle arriva devant une grille protégeant l'accès aux escaliers menant à la cloche qui sonnait toujours. Elle tira de toutes ses forces, mais la grille résista. Ses mains délicates martelèrent le fer qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle continua à s'acharner. Frappa…tira, jusqu'à ce que ses pauvres mains soient en sang.

Des larmes silencieuses envahirent ses joues. Étrangères, mais pourtant si familière. Le sang se mélangea aux larmes lorsqu'elle y porta ses mains.

C'est ensuite qu'elle le vit. Le loquet.

Elle le tira vers le haut et la grille grinça sur ses gongs.

Sans aucune émotion, elle gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour reprendre son souffle. Au sommet, une autre porte en fer en fermait le passage.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas fermée à clef. La demoiselle ne prit guère de temps pour l'ouvrir et la refermer. Tranquillement, sautillant presque sur place, elle se dirigea vers le rebord du toit. Le vent la repoussa lorsqu'elle essaya d'en escalader le sommet, mais elle s'agrippa solidement après le muret.

Elle baissa ses yeux sans aucune peur. En bas, les traces de son passage s'étaient déjà effacées. Ses mains lui faisaient mal, mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Peut-être plus tard après avoir réfléchi, après avoir pris une décision. Mais comment pouvait-on choisir une conclusion si définitive, si difficile ?

Le sol l'attirait. Alors, elle repensa à ses proches. À tous ceux qu'elle allait laisser dans la douleur. Pouvait-elle le faire ? Sûrement. Mais eux ? Saurait-elle continuer à vivre si elle perdait sa mère ou un de ses amis du glee club ? Non ! Oui…elle ne savait plus.

Puck, lui, l'avait abandonné ! C'était le seul qui comptait pour elle. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour.

L'hiver régnait depuis peu. Comme aujourd'hui. Un ciel étoilé, une lune ronde et pleine. Des bonnes nuits passionnées. Juste devant chez elle. Un dernier au revoir au milieu de la rue. Et un amour perdu à jamais.

La jeune femme lâcha le muret et se décala du mur. Elle se tenait maintenant en équilibre précaire, les bras à 90∙ de chaque côté de son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le vent s'amuser avec ses courts cheveux blonds. Sa robe fouettait ses hanches et se soulevait en intervalle régulier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses larmes se tarirent et l'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur son beau visage. Elle se sentait libre, libre de le rejoindre. Elle pouvait l'entendre chuchoter et gémir contre son oreille. Alors, elle se laissa tomber.

L'image de sa mère en pleur s'immisça dans son esprit une seconde avant qu'il ne fut trop tard. La fille bascula par derrière et se retrouva en larme par terre. Les genoux contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière, un cri déchirant perçant les gémissements du vent.

Lentement, elle se redressa et fit le chemin inverse jusque devant l'église. En sortant, elle remarqua le silence inhabituel. La jolie blonde fut étonné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Le clocher attira son regard. Jamais plus elle n'y remettrait les pieds. Un frisson parcoura son échine tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la rue.

Maintenant, elle avait froid. Ses pieds et ses mains la faisaient souffrir du mauvais traitement qu'elle leur avait fait subir.

Elle avait mal à la tête et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. En y repensant, se suicider était une mauvaise idée, la plus mauvaise qu'elle ait eu.

Au loin, elle entendit crier son prénom. _Quinn_. Était-ce un effet d'une quelconque pneumonie ?

Elle perçut à peine la voiture arrivée. Ni ses pneus crisser. Elle ne sentit qu'un choc dans son dos et sur ses jambes avant d'être projetée en l'air.

Les cris au loin la troublèrent. Mais sans s'en apercevoir, elle partit rejoindre celui qui l'attendait.


End file.
